<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do not touch me by chenziee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644921">Do not touch me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee'>chenziee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's the little things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(jk he likes it), 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Law is Suffering, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Non-Consensual Hugging, Post-Punk Hazard Arc, Pre-Relationship, day 1 - affection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar D. Water Law has never been a very affectionate person. Unless you were a fluffy polar bear, you would be lucky to maybe get a handshake. On the other hand, Monkey D. Luffy has never had a single problem with physical affections, be it hugs, piggy-back rides, or cuddles.</p><p>And so, when the two came together after the unexpected events on Punk Hazard, things were bound to get... interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's the little things [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do not touch me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Alternate summary:</i> "What is this?" "Affection." "Disgusting. Do it again."</p><p>
  <b>10 Days of Lawlu 2020 Day 1: Affection</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Luffy had draped himself over Trafalgar Law’s shoulders during the party at Punk Hazard, Nami, Zoro, and a few of the G-5 soldiers could only watch with a mix of surprise and amusement as Law froze in place in the middle of a sentence, not moving a muscle until Luffy asked him what was wrong. In immediate response to the innocent question, Law called forth one of his Rooms and, with voice full of annoyance, switched Luffy with one of the barrels from all the way over on the deck of the stolen tanker ship, prompting everyone to laugh at the loud crash which was immediately followed by some muffled, unintelligible complaining.</p><p>It only took a few seconds for Luffy to get back on his feet and propel himself towards the group, crash-landing right into Zoro. After carelessly apologizing to his first mate, he turned to Law with a large pout on his face, and demanded to know why Law was being mean.</p><p>“Do <em> not </em> just touch me for no reason if you don’t want to be tossed out,” Law told him flatly and Nami and Zoro exchanged a quick look.</p><p>They could only pity the Shichibukai in that moment; this man really didn’t know Luffy well enough, yet. If he did, he would know better than to phrase it like that. The two of them just <em> knew </em>Luffy would take his words as a challenge.</p><p>Especially if Law was going to look more embarrassed than angry about the whole thing.</p><p>As if to prove them right, Luffy grinned in that impish way of his and walked over to drop himself in the seat right next to Law, then leaned against his side in the most defiant fashion he could possibly muster. Law’s eye twitched before he dropped Luffy onto the tanker again.</p><p>And so, a war over Law’s personal space begun—much to the chagrin of the rest of the Straw Hats who were forced to deal with the two captains acting like children. By the time they set sail, Luffy had made it his mission to jump at Law during any unguarded moment, while Law did hid best to prevent this—or to punish Luffy in case he succeeded—by using his power to move the other pirate to progressively more and more ridiculous places on the Thousand Sunny. This resulted in more than one person almost getting attacked by Law when he thought Luffy was coming for him, and several other people getting scarred for life when Luffy would suddenly pop out of their closet; or when he momentarily became a part of the aquarium’s decorations.</p><p>It was a stressful time for everyone involved. At least Law had quickly learned that interrupting Nami’s afternoon drink with sudden devil fruit user rescue missions was <em> not </em> a good idea if he valued his life <em> and </em>money.</p><p>Thankfully, after some boundaries were established, everyone quickly got used to the new normal and the crew could finally appreciate how funny watching the two of them fight actually was.</p><p>As most of the crew slowly filed out of the kitchen behind her, Nami stopped by the staircase to casually lean against the railing. She took a moment to watch with amusement while Luffy and Law bickered on the deck down below once again, with Luffy taking full advantage of his rubber limbs in his latest attempt to hug the other pirate. Nami couldn’t help but chuckle at the light pink dusting of a blush on Law’s cheeks while he tried to push Luffy, who only continued to laugh and tease him, away; the Surgeon of Death really was a lot cuter than he tried to make everyone believe.</p><p>It was honestly adorable. Law was obviously getting used to Luffy touching him, the vigor with which he was fighting back was dwindling quickly, while the time between Luffy first grabbing at him and Law using his power on him was getting longer. The longer she watched them, the more it looked like Law was complaining just to save face anymore.</p><p>Carefully folding the paper she was holding in her hands and tucking it away in the secret pocket in the cleavage of her dress, Nami smiled to herself. The page, which was filled with the notes on who bet on what and how much, was only put together moments ago without the two captains’ knowledge but honestly, what did they expect? A betting poll was only one small step away once the crew’s surprised shouts and cursing turned into laughs and rolled eyes. </p><p>There were tips for where Luffy would appear next. Whether Law would first dump Luffy in the sea or if he was rather going to jump there himself. Whether Luffy would first lose all his limbs before Law went crazy or the other way around.</p><p>And, most importantly, whether the two of them would finally kiss and get together before the crew got to Dressrosa, after they got out, or if they would just keep dancing around each other like a pair of idiots for the rest of their lives. It was honestly ridiculous, the way they had been flirting since the moment they had ran into each other in front of Caesar’s lab, the romantic tension so thick it was making <em> Nami </em>flustered. But really, it was worth it to be able to watch Law’s defenses quickly crumble in the face of Luffy’s stubbornness and his bright, honest smiles. </p><p>With a sigh, Nami regretted not carrying a visual Den Den Mushi everywhere. If she had one on her, she could have taken pictures for future blackmail; she was sure Torao would buy her whatever she wanted to keep anyone from seeing how he <em> smiled </em>when Luffy finally managed to wrap his arms around his waist, or how he briefly ran his hand through Luffy’s hair before he—unsuccessfully—attempted to pry the rubber bouncing ball off of him in the most half-hearted way imaginable.</p><p>Oh well; judging by how these two lovesick idiots were acting, she could probably live without the blackmail since it looked like she was on great track to win this bet.</p><p>She smirked, tracing the outline of the folded paper in her pocket with her thumb. Hopefully, she was going to be rich soon. And if they blew this for her, she would find some other way to make <em> them </em>buy her that new cartography desk she wanted.</p><p>And <em>then</em>, she would lock them together in the Shark Submerge III until they actually confessed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>